


I don't want to Fade Away

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara kills Sans over and over again for entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>Until one particular SAVE, they decided to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> CHARA can be viewed as the READER. Age of Chara will be undefined, gender female.

In the judgement hall, the raspy air was filled with tired panting.

Two opponents stood face to face. The skeleton and the human. One was grimacing. The other gleaming.

Sans was hunched over, his body was trembling due to repeated dodging and attacking. The damn kid however, won over him countless times. Yet he did not know why they would not want to move on in their timeline.

"Hey sicko", He said, his breathing was inconsistent as they echoed in the dreadful silence of the hallway, "how many times have you killed me?"

Chara looked at him. Their smile crept on their face and threw back their head, letting out that mortifying laugh that always scared Sans.

"Will it disappoint you to tell that I had lost count?" Chara giggled, their wide smile flashing over the casted shadow on their face. They lift their head and their crimson eyes glowed in the dark.

Sans gulped, sweat beats formed on his skull.

"These dejavus are getting really tiring, sicko", He hissed, "Can't you make my job easier by resetting and make a change of heart?"

Chara raised an eyebrow and mocked him, "The Pacifist route? _Booooooooring_! Everything is the same and there is nothing new. In this timeline, however, it just makes things a little bit more _interesting_."

Chara took a step forward, "Because I get to play with you forever."

They dashed forward and plunged the knife through Sans's chest.

 

 

**?????No. SAVE LOAD.**

" **Why won't you play with me?!** " They screamed at him as they pushed him roughly up against the wall. Sans did not even fight back. He allowed them to trash him around the way they wanted to. He gotta admit, it's pretty amusing to see that they were getting frustrated just because they were not getting what they wanted. He had stopped fighting after an extra amount of saves loaded that had him killed again. He had lost hope. There was no way the kid was going to reset and change everything.

" **Play with me you useless pile of bone**!" Chara threw Sans against the pillar, threatening him with the knife.

"You don't scare me anymore", Sans chuckled as he turned away and stared at the illuminating light seeping through the windows.

Chara's eyes twitched. They growled as they brought down the knife onto the weak monster, watching him crumpled to dust.

 

 

**????No. SAVE LOAD.**

_Smash._

Chara threw Sans ontothe floor. They hovered over him, completely irritated.

The skeleton faked a wince, "Ooohh! Don't kill me please!" 

He stuck out his tongue and then grinned.

The kid snarled, gripping the knife tighter, raising it.

And Sans waited for it to go and kill his soul. 

...

...

...

"... why won't you play along..." Chara gritted their teeth. They looked away and threw the knife to a wall and it got stuck there.

_Chara quit the game._

Sans blinked. _What just happened?_ He sat up, clutching on his chest. This was new. This was really unexpected. Questions popped into his mind and he struggled to come up with reasons to why they suddenly left. 

"Guess I'll find out sooner or later..." Sans sighed as he teleported to Grillby's.

************

Sans sat in the middle of the judgement hallway, waiting patiently for the kid to appear again. Another save yet to be killed again. He rested his chin against his hand that was propped up against his lap, staring unconsciously at the empty hallway. 

Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the distance. It walked closer and stepped into the light partially, revealing Chara who then took a few more steps closer, but stopped right at the first pillar.

They just stood there, looking at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Sans grinned, "Come over here and kill me already."

Chara wore a straight face, their lips were set into a grim line. They slowly sat down, not breaking their eye contact with the skeleton. 

Sans watched them warily, confused by this harmless action. Had the kid finally got bored of this?

Unexpectedly, they spoke in a very soft voice, "Are you tired?"

Sans was taken aback of this. He huffed and sarcastically replied, "Why, of course I am. Can't you judge by the amount of times you had sadistically killed me?"

The human did not take any offence. They slowly wrapped themselves in their arms in like a self-hug position, " _Are you really really tired_?"

The skeleton glowered at them. Were they just playing around with him, or what? Was this another type of game?

" **Yes, I fucking am tired** ", He growled firmly, hoping to finally send the warning message.

Chara glanced at him, then out of the window. They laughed to themselves softly. Sans looked at the human, and unmistakingly he swore to himself he saw something shiny fall out from their eyes.

_Tears._

"Hah... hah...", The kid chuckled sadly, "I just... want someone to play with me without ceasing..."

They then turned their attention onto the skeleton, their pitiful eyes stared into the eye sockets of the skeleton. They gave him a smile. A smile that was purely genuine. No sadistic impression. No intention to kill. 

Chara looked down onto their lap, and slowly they vanished from the game, leaving Sans all alone even more confused and impatient.

 

**************

Sans munched on his hot dog as he stared of the window and glanced down at the humongous town that stretches out in the Underground. It had been two days. Two long days that the kid had not shown up. 

Did they give in?

Hope surged in Sans's spirit, but was quickly dampened on as he remembered of how Chara did this numerous times. Those endless murders. There were literally no possibilities they would change their mind.

He finished off the last bits of hot dog before turning away from the window. He let out a distressed sigh when he heard a sound. Sans whipped his skull, only to find the dark shadow figure of the small kid. 

"Heya", He waved at them, forcing a grin, "gotta thank ya for giving me a break. Though I wish you'd be on break forever."

Sans frowned as he inched closer, putting his hands in his pockets. He started, "So why'd you quit? Are you bored of this?"

He closed his eyes and pushed on further, "Will you finally reset? Will you let go of Frisk? Will you grant us our longing for a happy ending?"

When he opened them , his left flashed an aura of blue," **Or would you continue your selfish actions**."

He then closed them back and opened them again, those white pinpricks were back to where they were.

"So," He tilted his head, "What's your decision?"

He crossed his fingers in his pocket.

Chara did not say anything. They held up the knife and saw their reflection on the shiny blade. They smiled, and that made Sans back off, uncrossing his fingers.

"Ha...Ha..."

 _Clang_.

The knife clattered onto the floor. Sans jumped, completely shocked. His attention was on the knife before he turned it onto Chara. He sincerely crossed his fingers again. 

"W-wow", Sans let out a relieved laugh, "A-are you serious? You're really going to-"

" _It's so lonely, Sans_ ", a fragile voice escaped from the small mouth of the human.

The skeleton's breath hitched. 

"Wh-what?" 

Chara clenched their fists. Tears were falling down on their red cheeks. 

"I-It's so ** _l o n e l y_** ", their voice broke as they said those words. They looked at Sans, their crimson eyes shined with tears, "If I let Frisk go, if I let you go. If I let EVERYONE go.

Y-you will all ** _l e a v e_** me."

Sans was at a loss of words. What were they talking about? 

"I..." He stuttered, "I don't know what you mean."

Chara shook, their laughing trembled all over her body. They wiped their eyes, not wanting to look at Sans again.

"If I give you all your happy ending. I would not be able to come out with you all. The timeline would remove me."

Their breathing became faster from all the sobbing. They tried to force a smile, but ended up in an ugly frown. 

"I won't get to play anymore. I won't get to experience fun anymore. I won't get to interact anymore. I would be nothing.

And the only way to keep me connected to here, keep me entertained was to fight you again and again and again."

Chara hunched over and fell onto their knees, wailing out. The tears formed a pool below them. Sans gave a pitiful look. He walked towards them and crouched down, resting a hand on their shoulder.

"K-kid", He reassured them, "I-I'm pretty sure there is another way-"

" **There isn't. I've searched alternatives a thousand times and none came up.** "

...

...

...

"Y-you're right about being selfish", they bit their lips, "I only thought about myself. About my own considerations. My own feelings.

I wanted to keep all of you down here. But nothing changes. Everything is the same and no one remembers."

Chara banged their fist onto the floor, screaming out their held in frustrations. They slammed their fist over and over again, the bone cracks were getting audible that Sans had to rush over and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them tight. Chara trashed around in his embrace, yelling at him to let them go. To let them free. But the skeleton just held them tighter, shutting his eyes to block out their pleading.

Eventually, they got tired, only sobbing into Sans's jacket, leaving wet tear marks. 

" _I don't want to fade away_ ," They cried out, " _I don't want to let go. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be forgotten._ "

The sorrow that was emitting from Chara stabbed Sans' soul with guilt. He hugged them tighter, because he knew no words could be said to make the human feel better, especially for one who had to go through all of these. All he could do now was to listen to their misery, their frustration, their sadness, their loneliness. And they stayed like this for hours.

 ~~~~~~

The light in the hallway had now turned bluish due to the Moon that had risen. Chara laid limp and weak in Sans's grasp, their head resting on his chest, listening to the soft resonating from Sans's soul. They were extremely exhausted from their emotional outburst. The skeleton stroked the human's hair, admiring the rich colour of brown. 

"If I reset now," Chara said, their voice was so hoarse and dry, "You won't remember me."

Sans stopped stroking. He sighed and looked away, not knowing what to say again. 

"If I reset now", Chara buried their head under his neck, their hand caressing the t-shirt on his chest, "give you your happy ending, let all of you go. Would that be the right decision I will ever make?" 

The skeleton stared across the hallway. He then rested his chin on top of the kid's head, his hand finding those soft cheeks. His thumb brushed gently against the soft flesh. 

"Well, I'd be rooting for ya. Besides, a friend once told me that you yourself will be much happier if you make everyone else happy."

Chara giggled. They pulled themselves back and faced Sans, their hands searching for his, then interlocked them. Their eyes twinkled with sincerity.

"I guess you're right, Sans", They beamed.

Chara enfolded him into their arms, and the skeleton returned the gesture. It was not long before they broke down again.

"It hurts..." They whimpered. 

"I know", Sans let out a distressed sigh. He withdrew and cupped the kid's cheeks and stared into those pure crimson eyes. He leaned forward and placed his teeth on the human's forehead, resembling a reassuring kiss. 

"S-sans", they gasped, their cheeks flushed a brighter red. 

The skeleton chuckled as he withdrew, now replacing his teeth with his forehead so that they were closely face to face.

"I guess this is goodbye then", Chara wistfully announced. 

"I'm sorry", Sans apologized wholeheartedly, his thumbs rubbed soothingly on their smooth cheeks.

"W-will you even remember me?" The kid choked on the lump that formed in their throat. 

"It's not a guarantee", He shrugged, stating his honest opinion, "But I may."

Chara shook their head in silliness, giggling, "At least you are being truthful about this. So... Goodbye?"

Sans pulled them into a hug, giving them one last loving embrace and whispered, "Goodbye."

Then everything went white.

****

**ACT > TRUE RESET**

**ACT > NEW GAME**

**ACT > NAME**

**ACT > CONFIRMED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 Sans gasped for air. He sat up straight, accidentally emitting a large blow of energy around him, burning off the snow. He whipped his head left and right, trying to know where he was.

_Where am I?_

He staggered onto his feet and teleported onto the path way that leads from the Gates of the Ruins to the Snowdin. His slippers scruff against the rough floor, his hoodie was over his head. 

He felt like he was missing something. Was there another reset? What happened in the previous timeline?

Then something caught his eye. He looked up and in the distance he saw a small child wearing a sweater with the colour of purple and pink. The kid walked closer, before stopping a few feet away from the skeleton.

"Oh", Sans was stunned. Guess he was too late to do the prank now. He rubbed the back of his head before sticking out his hand, "Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

The kid said their name and shook hands with him.

"Frisk, huh? That's a nice name", Sans smiled. 

Suddenly, Frisk ran forward and threw their arms around him, making him stumble back a bit. 

"Whoa there", He chuckled as he regained his balance, "We just met. Why the sudden affection?"

Frisk pulled back and shook their head. There were tears streaming down their cheeks, making Sans puzzled.

"What is it?" He queried.

Frisk did a sign language.

_Do you remember them?_

This puzzled the skeleton even more, "Remember who? Look, kid. I-"

Frisk shook their head furiously. They were clearly not pleased. They gripped his arms and gently shook them, mouthing the word "Chara".

"Chara?" Sans frowned, "I know they were the first fallen human. But that was such a long time ago."

Frisk stood there dumbfounded. Their arms slumped onto their sides, their hands shaking. 

They looked at him pleadingly, weakly signing " _Fade Away_."

"Fade...Away?" Sans tested those words. He was thinking this was stupid to talk about, and so he just brushed it off, "Kid, I don't really know what you're trying to say. How about we just forget about this and-"

Frisk reached out and grabbed his hand, and then a dejavu hit him.

" _I don't want to fade away_ ," _They cried out_ , " _I don't want to let go. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be forgotten._ "

 Sans's eyes widened. He gasped and clutched his head, the overwhelming confusion and pain all attacked him at once.

_"If I reset now", Chara buried their head under his neck, their hand caressing the t-shirt on his chest, "give you your happy ending, let all of you go. Would that be the right decision I will ever make?"_

_The skeleton stared across the hallway. He then rested his chin on top of the kid's head, his hand finding those soft cheeks. His thumb brushed gently against the soft flesh._

_"Well, I'd be rooting for ya. Besides, a friend once told me that you yourself will be much happier if you make everyone else happy."_

**More Flashbacks.**

_"W-will you even remember me?" The kid choked on the lump that formed in their throat._

_"It's not a guarantee", He shrugged, stating his honest opinion, "But I may."_

_Chara shook their head in silliness, giggling, "At least you are being truthful about this. So... Goodbye?"_

_Sans pulled them into a hug, giving them one last loving embrace and whispered, "Goodbye."_

_..._

"Chara...!" He cried out their name, his hands gripped onto Frisk's shoulders. His strength was so strong, Frisk started to wince and slap him against the chest to snap out of it.

His thoughts were disrupted by the pleading smacking from the small child. He immediately let go of them and apologized. 

"I-I'm sorry, Frisk", he rubbed their shoulders in a sympathetic gesture.

Frisk smiled to show that they're fine. They then signed at him.

_Do you remember Chara now?_

Sans snickered. He nodded, "So I guess you were there too when me and Chara were together in the judgement hallway." 

Frisk giggled. They tapped their forehead. 

"Oh... yeah. The kiss. Heh heh. Well that's embarrassing", Sans laughed. 

The kid held his hand and told him that Chara personally said sorry for everything they had done. They were also happy that he remembered them.

"They did?" Sans smiled, "That's good. Thank you Chara. I'm glad you made the right decision."

Frisk grinned and tugged Sans to continue the way to Snowdin. 

"Hahaha. Alright, alright. Let's go and meet Papyrus", he followed them and entered Snowdin.

 

From within, Chara smiled as they tailed behind Sans and Frisk.

**THE END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!  
> I WAS DEPRESSED AND WROTE THIS STORY SO YEAH UHM THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
